Always the teacher
by Aaska
Summary: Growing up doesn't mean that Mafuyu have been taught everything she need from her teacher Takaomi. At her 21:th birthday another type of training commense. Will she master her new teachings! As always with my fanfics they hare VERY lemony, so be warned. They are filed as "Mature" for a good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurosaki Mafuyu woke up feeling content and warm. She tried to move into a comfier position and realized that she couldn't move the way she wanted to. Her eyes opened in an instant. What the heck?! She tried to move once again but became dead still when the heavy arm on top of her was doing more than holding her down on the madras. Her heart started to beat uncontrollable quick and she glanced to the side. What the… Takaomi-san?! What did he do in her bed again?! She turned away her eyes from him and looked down at her front.

Kurosaki stopped breathing. His hand was really gripping her breast! It groped her small breast through the fabric of her t-shirt she was wearing. She felt the panic increasing. ' _How do I wriggle out of this hold without waking him up?!_ _Man, he would kill her if he knew what was going on… not caring about that he and not her that was the one doing the…the…'_ She thought. Just as she was about to try wriggle herself free she gasped of the electric shock she received. The strong fingers on the hand had moved a bit and softly fondled the peak her nipple had turned into. The sensation was both the scariest thing she had been through in her 21-year-old life, but at the same time the movement made her feel… different. She tried to move again but her body had quit working. Maybe her brain had burned up and the logical circuits up there had overheated once too many times. Or maybe it was just the hands movement that was a bit too hypnotic for her… She both saw and felt how his thumb and index fingers softly pinched it this time.

Kurosaki gasped once again. It felt like a lightning bolt went through the fabric, through her breast and down towards her spine and down between her legs. Making her whole body shivering not from being cold but something else. She gasped again and this time she was shocked of the sound that came out from her mouth when the thumb and index fingers pinched her nipple through the fabric once again. Was it really her that made that… mewling sound? She felt how she without thinking about it arched her back so that her breast pushed into the hand and fingers that made the sparks move through her like that.

Her breast ached for more. She wanted…

A soft warm breath filled her right ear and neck.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive to my touch Mafuyu..."

"Wah!" Kurosaki screamed and in less than a second she bolted up from the bed, her elbow hitting something and then she fell hard on the floor. She quickly turned around and scrambled into a sitting position ignoring the pain on her nose. She gaped at the half naked, ruffled haired smiling bastard that looked back at her with a smiling grin. He looked like he didn't even feel the red and swollen chin that had been in contact with her elbow.

"Damn you Takaomi-san! Stop harassing me!" she yelled and felt embarrassed. She had made a fool out of herself once again!

He slowly rose from her bed and finally he seemed to realize that his chin was aching. He rubbed it with the other hand that had fondled her breast just seconds before… It was like he realized something, and he looked down at the hand, opened and clinched it a couple of times before looking at her once again.

"You do know that breast massage can make breasts bigger Mafuyu. Since yours are so small I can gladly help with that..." he said and made a groping hand sign with it towards her.

"You're such a jerk Takaomi-san!"

Kurosaki Mafuyu covered her breasts with her own hands trying to hide them away from the fiend in front of herself and almost gasped again when she felt how hard and swollen they felt. She felt ridiculous and like she had gotten into his trap by doing so. Damn that man! She hurried out from her room and into the bathroom where she quickly locked the door before sagging down on the floor with her back to the door.

A loud bang was heard when her head hit the door. She sighed and banged into it again with frustration. Her eyes open staring into the ceiling but not seeing the answers she wanted.

How the heck did she end up like this?! It had been like this the last couple of weeks, no, not the same since he hadn't touched her like this earlier. She tried to calm down and think about what the heck Takaomi-san had gotten his ideas of bullying her from. She went back to the beginning of when all this started…

XXXXXXXXXX

 **First chapter done.**

 **What do you think? Please write me a review and tell me what you think.**

 **And as I promised. The next chapter is already available.**

 **/Aaska**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXX

She had celebrated her 21:th birthday a few days ago with her best friends since many years back. They had all gathered at her place with food and things to drink. It had maybe been a bit too much booze in the picture. Ok, definitely too much.

Everyone else had gone home but Takaomi had stayed behind to help her empty the last cans of beer. It wasn't like he had to catch a bus or anything like that since his apartment was still the one next to hers.

Soon thereafter her memory started to falter. Crap. She had probably done something embarrassing. The next thing she remembered was how she had woken up feeling warm and fuzzy, not the way that she would have thought she would feel after that much intake of beer. The pillow had felt strange compared to normal, but she bet it was because of the happy feeling she had after the great party the day before.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." a voice had said, and she opened her eyes wide with shock. When they had adjusted to the light she saw Takaomi's face only inches from her own. She panicked and tried to push away from him. Or rather tried to. The wall didn't budge unlike the object in front of her. He leaned in closer and she did the next best thing to widen the distance between them. She managed to register his surprised face before it went away and a 'thud' was heard when he hit the floor next to the bed. Her cosy pillow followed with him and she realized that she had used his arm as a pillow. Not that she could understand how a hard and muscular arm could be that soft and comfy…

She knew even before he had risen from the floor that he would be furious at her, but she didn't mind it one bit since she felt really angry too. She sat up in her bed making a quick note that she had all her clothes on. Nothing had happened.

He rose and cracked his neck. Takaomi looked down at her with an angry gaze.

"What are you doing in my bed Takaomi-san?! Crap! I must have had too much to drink yesterday cause I can't remember squat. And what about you?! Since when did you get so drunk that you couldn't go the few steps to your own bed?!" she said angrily trying to look more intimidating than she really felt. She managed to see how he at first looked disappointed, but he quickly got his devilish grin back on his face. She yelped quietly inside when he leaned in on her bed again and put his hands on each side of her. She felt like a corned little bunny rabbit that was going to be eaten whole…

"Are you trying to tell me that you already forgot what you did yesterday? What we did together?" Mafuyu registered his questioning eyes but his closeness made her panic and tried to make him go away.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! We have our clothes on so don't try to fool me! Get away from me!" she wailed and tried to push him away.

"Is that the way to talk to the person that you begged not to go yesterday? If I remember correctly someone was saying things like: Takaomi-kuuuuun, please stay with me. I want you to staaaayyyy… And who used my arm as an drooling pillow the whole night?"

Mafuyu leaned backwards trying to further the distance between the two of them. She felt embarrassed since she had been a laughing stock around her friends about that side coming up to the surface when being drunk. She, the old gang leader and one of the best fighters in the area was acting like that…

Mafuyu came back to her senses and looked shocked at him again. Takaomi had moved his head closer again and was only inches away from her. She fell back on the bed and put her hands on his shoulders trying to keep him away once more.

Takaomi was heavy. He pressed on trying to get closer to her having made it into some kind of wrestling match.

"I did not say anything like that!" she yelled feeling her chins turning red with embarrassment. Her memory was totally blank, and she had no idea of what could have happened the night before. She had probably said it, but it was too embarrassing to accept it. She had done everything as of not to show her feelings towards him for so many years since she knew that the day she did he would end his friendship with her forever.

All of a sudden, she heard him whisper with a sensual voice:

"So, you didn't beg me to make you my woman either?" he blew softly in her ear and she felt the warmth of his breath making her body go all 'wobbly'. She felt how he licked her earlobe and she felt her whole body burning up.

And then everything turned black.

She opened her eyes a minute later. What had happened? Her face turned even red in embarrassment. She had fainted! She, the strongest fighter (except for Takaomi) fainted from hearing some silly words… and being touched that way.

She looked around in the room and saw that Takaomi had brought a chair into her bedroom to sit on. He looked at her pissed, his arms crossed over his chest. That made her even more scared.

"That was pathetic Mafuyu. How can my old protégé be so scared of a bit of skinship like that?!" he said and sighed. "What a disgrace…"

"I-..." she stopped not knowing what to say in response to his question. She felt ashamed that she was still like a kid in those aspects.

She saw how he made another sigh and rose from the chair. He slowly walked out from the bedroom. He stopped on the threshold and looked over his shoulder and looked directly at her.

"Well, this only shows me that my training with you are long from over. Be prepared Mafuyu."

The blood in her veins had turned into ice when she saw the wicked grin he gave her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Evil grin. Takaomi can be the devil when he wants to. Poor Mafuyu… or is it?**

 **What do you think? Please write me some feedback of how you think this is coming along.**

 **Time to continue reading on.**

 **Until next time**

 **/Aaska**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu sighed and looked in the bathroom mirror. She had washed her face with cold water trying to clear her mind. She put away the towel up and went over to the toilet. She sat down without taking off the lid. She looked at her hands and counted the strange things that she had been through after that day she had fainted.

Not one day/ night hadn't gone by without him being there invading her personal space in different ways. He must have a lot of spare time since he had all that time to "torture" her like that…

After her studies for becoming an PE teacher and her part time job she had gone home every day. What a great personal life she had… One of the days she had only had the time to take off her shoes and hung her jacket on a peg when she had heard a sound from her bathroom.

She had then seen how a still wet and very naked Takaomi had opened the bathroom door and nonchalantly walked out into her apartment. The only thing covering him was a tiny white towel wrapped around his hips. But that was a bit too much for Mafuyu. The raw and sexy body of his was forever etched into her memory. It had made her feeling warm in her whole body and she would never admit it that she had guiltily wished that he had dropped the towel. Not that she dared to tell him that, ever!

"Sorry, I only came by to fetch some shampoo, I was out of it at home. See you later..."

He walked by the statue Mafuyu and looked at her smiling his wicked grin again. Mafuyu's body betrayed her by reacting and turned around following him around. He saw that and stopped before opening the front door. He caressed his throat and dragged his fingers down his torso, down his stomach and started to pull down a bit on the towel. Mafuyu panicked and closed her eyes. He laughed when seeing her reaction. He talked again.

"And just so you know. I made the landowner make me an spare key ages ago..."

The day after that he had made her go to a large grocery store with him and forced her to hold his hand during the whole shopping experience and the walk home. She had felt how her hand sweat had made the grip slippery, but he had managed to keep the grip. What if somebody they knew had seen them? Everyone would misunderstand the situation. They where not a regular couple, not in any way. They weren't even a couple!  
It had become a bit easier after a while since he hadn't tried to crush her hand. No, the grip had been firm but also very protective.

She had almost stayed her ground when he had taken her hand to his lips and given her a light kiss on the hand just the way they did in old movies. But when she did realize that he had done it she had quickly withdrawn her hand and hurried inside her apartment. He had off course followed her inside.

They had managed to make a plausible dinner together. (Mostly because they had bought pre-cooked ingredients and they only had to put them all together.) None of them had learned any culinary skills during all these years. Food was only to be eaten.

Afterwards he had asked her if she wanted to sleep in her bed or in his. Either way they were going to share. Everything for her training. Mafuyu had tried to refuse. What the heck was this for kind of "training"?! After making her go scared of her life she had unwillingly said hers and he had gone into his apartment for a few minutes. When he came back he had changed clothes and had brought his toothbrush with him. This made it more finalized in some way and Mafuyu felt both how scary it was and also some kind of satisfaction. It felt like he belonged there in some way and it was easier when she knew where she had him.

She saw how he after he left the toothbrush in her bathroom how he nonchalantly parked himself in the couch and turned on the television to the news. He clapped next to him telling her that she should sit there also.  
At first she felt stiff but after a while she took her textbook from the table and started trying to read the chapters for the next seminar she would attend at school.

Too soon he turned of the tv and signalled for her to follow him. "Time for bed" he said and Mafuyu felt how she started to panic. This was the first time he wanted to go to bed before she had fallen asleep. It made it even more frightening.

"Don't worry. We will only sleep together." he had said. Mafuyu would have believed the devil more than Takaomi.

It had taken quite a while for her to fall asleep on his arm. It felt cosy but he was still lying next to her and she was 100% aware of that. Her heartbeats felt stronger than normal and she was certain that he felt it too, luckily he didn't say anything about it. Finally sleep had come and she had slept throughout the whole night.

When she had woken up she had lost her breath of shock. She had turned around during sleep (or had been made to move around) and her left arm had moved in under his t-shirt and lied on top of his torso. He had still been asleep, and she was too embarrassed to quickly withdraw her hand if it would make him wake up… She admitted to herself that his warm, velvet soft skin had a hypnotic feel and it made it hard for her not letting her hand and fingers feel some more of his skin… her desire to do so won the contest over her mind.

Her fingers trailed up and down his firm chiselled chest. It was warm to the touch, feeling both how his muscles had the firmness of a well-trained body but at the same time soft and healthy. She heard his calm breathing and felt the firm pounding of his strong heart. She felt how her own breathing matches his, but her heart started racing a lot quicker. It was something forbidden she did, but she couldn't get her hand to not do it. Fascination combined with the feelings of being able to do it since he was asleep was thrilling. Her hand trailed down towards his stomach and she felt a bit of jealousy when she felt how hard his muscles was compared to her 'flabby' stomach in comparison. By now her breath had become uneven and her heart was running wild. Parts of her body was starting to feel warm in a very interesting way. She had never in her life felt this way before.

"Do you dare to go lower?" Takaomi had put his hand over hers and pressed her hand firmly toward his stomach holding her hand in an iron grip.

Mafuyu felt how her whole body turned into a crimson red colour and she was certain that hot steam flowed freely out of her ears. How embarrassing! She should have known that he would have woken up by her bold act! She tried to draw back her hand, but he held it firmly in place.

He rose on one arm and looked down at the embarrassed Mafuyu. His grin widened, and he tried to guide her hand further down she felt how her hand slipped in under his trousers lining. She panicked not for the last time and managed to draw her hand away from him in the same movement that she jumped herself out from the bed.

She could still feel the warmth and feel of him on her hand and she curser herself for not behaving, but on the same time she realized that she fantasized about how she should have been bolder. The colour in her face darkened even more.

She looked at him and ran to the toilet when she saw the sensual grin on his face. It was too much for her!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Aaska smiles her own grin***

 **How would you have reacted if a dead gorgeous man was lying there tempting you like that? ^_~**

 **Write me of what you're thinking. I always love the feedback you guys give me.**

 **Want to know more? Then on for the next chapter! I promise you. They will get more and more steamy with Takaomi teaching Mafuyu… always the teacher, huh?**

 **Take care,**

 **/Aaska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu felt that she had finally calmed down. These couple of days had really been both a nightmare and something exciting at the same time. It felt rather thrilling to be able to do these things with Takaomi. Her feelings for her old friend and teacher hadn't calmed down during the years. They had instead grown even bigger. Maybe the phobia she had with touching was some kind of blessing in disguise since it made her able to come so close to him.

She had had her fantasies of them becoming a couple, but to her embarrassment the scenes she had played out in her mind had only been of them eating together, fighting together, watching movies together. Every time that she had imagined them doing something "couple like" she had started fuming from her ears and felt the need to do a dogeza (deep bow) and apologize to him. She had never had the courage to even think in that direction.

And now he made her act out all the forbidden fantasies that she hadn't even dared to think about. She should be cheering, but she couldn't. Not when she felt that he only played one of his wicked games. Not when she didn't dare to just let go with the flow and take her chance when in the moment. No, she knew beforehand that she was too involved with her feelings to be able to just walk away later on when he grew tired of the game.

She should just say stop right away, before she got hurt too much.

She couldn't right now. She loved the way he made her body react. She was to curious to see how far he dared to go. How far she dared to go.  
Maybe she would tell him to quit tomorrow. Maybe she could just play along one more day before telling him to stop…

Mafuyu widened her stance and made sure that her feet were standing solid on the floor. She was panting hard. She looked at her opponent and tried to measure him up and the next move. She felt hot. Not only sweating hot, but really hot. Almost like her body was on fire. The sweat trickled down her back and her hands felt slippery. Something she had to ignore. Her tank top and shorts were plastered to her body with the sweat. She had to ignore it. Just like she ignored the drop that started to fall down her forehead. There!

The leg came swinging on her left side. She sidestepped and parried the leg and at the same time she was prepared for the swing of the arm. Ha! She wasn't that easily fooled!

Mafuyu realized too late that he still had some cards up his sleeve. The arm she had blocked was not going for a hit but rather changed its course and moved around her waist instead. It pulled her closer to her opponent that took the chance and hiked her leg up in a firm grip against his hip. He locked it with his strong arm and let his hand slip up her leg and to her but. She felt how he squeezed her cheek through the jeans fabric. She squealed in frustration and felt how her breath got caught in her lungs. The temperature rises another degree in her body.

"Are you getting tired Mafuyu, or are you starting to enjoy this a bit too much?" Takaomi said with that special husky voice that he had started to use whenever he was teasing her like this. It made a special resonance in her body and made her shiver in one of the most delicious ways.

Mafuyu hadn't gotten a long break from him after she had fled into the bathroom. He had knocked on the door and told her that he had left some breakfast for her. He had some errands to do but would come back later. When he did he had moved away the furniture in the living room to the sides and told her that they were going to have a sparring match. He had not said anything about it being some kind of 'touch and feel wherever he could touch' - match.

Had she known about it she would have refused… or at least gotten something else to wear. Tight jeans shorts and a tank top did not cover enough in this type of match. Had it been a regular sparring match they had been perfect. But not this time. Maybe that had been his plan all along.

Since she was used to sparring where the opponent was trying to hurt you in any thinkable way it had been hard not being caught in his traps. He took every opportunity he got. This had not been the first time his hands had found their way to her but. Her legs had been felt up and down more times than she could imagine. Back stroked, stomach caressed, hips held… she even had received a hickey on her neck! Her breast felt swollen after all the times he had managed to grab them. The nipples felt rock hard against the fabric. Her body was on fire.

"Must be your imagination." she growled in response and she looked intently at the man. She got an idea and smiled.

She quickly made a jump and managed to latch her free leg around him and made a large swing with her body taking him by surprise. The both of them tumbled around and fell down to the floor. Mafuyu managed to land on her knees and at the same time locking the arm he had around her waist in a hold breaking his away.

She smiled down at Takaomi lying on the floor. She felt like she had beaten him! She breathed heavily and had to strengthen her grip when he tried to get loose. It made her come closer to him and soon the both of them looked into each other's faces, their breaths mixing.

Mafuyu felt hypnotised by his dark eyes and couldn't do anything else than stare at him. The hand that still held her but stroked it once again and Mafuyu felt how she almost pushed closer to the hand making it easier for it to continue what it was doing. She had forgotten about that one.

Takaomi smiled at her and it made her stomach clench in a sudden way. Her heartbeat missed a beat. She saw how his gaze turned dark, more predator like than usual. It made her body feel heavy with need.

"We're done with the match for today." he said with his rough voice.

"Why. Are you being a sore loser Takaomi-san? I beat you fair and square." she said and smiled triumphant.

"Oh, or so you think. I think I've made the both of us overheat a bit." he said and the smile turned more wicked.

"What?" Mafuyu had no idea what he meant. It must have shown on her face since his grin widened even more.

"I'm saying that if you continue to look like that and let me feel you up more than I have to do something about this..."

He moved his hand that had been holding her but to her hips and pushed her downwards and at the same time he lifted his hips. That made Mafuyu's hips go down and she felt how they pressed against each other. Her straddling him made her feel something hard press between her legs.

It made Mafuyu senses explode and she felt almost like being hit by lightning. She gasped loudly by surprise. She realized quickly what he implied and what she felt.

Parts of her body screamed that she should stay but when she felt how he grinded himself against her, her mind won, and she jumped off him as quickly as she could. Backing away from him.

She felt how her face burned and it burned even more when her eyes moved down as being hypnotised and looked at the telling bulge in his pants. She became even more embarrassed when she realized where she was looking, and she saw the telling grin from him that showed her that he knew exactly where she was looking. Crap!

Takaomi rose slowly taking his time. He stretched a bit when standing up and went out from the room like nothing mattered. He stopped as usual just before he was about to leave the room and looked at her.

"I suggest that you take a cold shower. Trust me on that one. I'll come and get you for some shopping in an hour. Be ready by then or I will drag your naked butt out from the apartment."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **^_~ Hehehe…**

 **Is it only me or is it starting to get a bit steamy in here?**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Want to read more? Continue on to the next chapter then!**

 **Until next time.**

 **/Aaska**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu stood waiting. She finally understood the shower in cold water bit. She had first tried the regular hot water, but her body had been oversensitive after the 'fight' with Takaomi and she had almost screamed out loudly when the water had touched her body. Her whole body ached in a very strange way and the hot water had only intensified it.

Cold water had made it more bearable and soon she felt how the throbbing had subsided.

She had dressed feeling a bit annoyed that Takaomi acted like the way he did. She felt like some kind of plaything that he could order around the way he wanted without any care in the world. And what did he mean that they would go out shopping? Shopping for what? The fridge wasn't empty yet from their last shopping trip.

Takaomi knocked once but before she could react he opened the door and went in like he belonged in her apartment. Well, he had for some reason gotten a hold of a spare key so maybe that was the reason he felt like he could come and go as he wanted. He seemed a bit disappointed when he saw her fully dressed and ready to go. She heard a low "tsk" from him but then afterwards something that sounded like a snicker.

"Well get my car. Come along now."

"Where are we going?" she asked feeling a bit unsure.

"I told you. To go shopping." he started walking in a way telling her that he took it for granted that she would follow. She felt even more pissed when she obliged without complaint.

He took her to a big mall and went into a fashion store. Wait, why did they go into a female clothing store? Mafuyu looked around confused. It was a store she would never set her foot in by herself. The clothes looked expensive. She saw him going through the clothing racks in a lightning speed fashion. One thing from that one… another thing from that pile… he did it so quick that Mafuyu didn't really register what he did pick of from which aisles they went through.

He went after a few minutes to a sales clerk with the pile of clothes he had hanging over his arm and payed for it.

Mafuyu just went behind him feeling totally out of place. Why was she even here with him? She didn't understand a thing.

Finally, he stopped and rummaged through the bag he had gotten from the store and turned towards Mafuyu. He held a bunch of clothes towards her and said:

"Here. Go in there and dress into these clothes. After that we got to hurry on."

She looked down into to the pile that he had dumped into her arms with confusion. Had he bought clothes for her? She looked up and wanted to ask what it was and why. The irritated gaze he gave her made her close her mouth again and she hurried into the toilets to change into the new clothes.

After she had closed the stall she started to look closer at the clothes he had given her. It was everything she would need to re-dress herself. Even the panties and a new bra. She blushed heavily and looked at the tags on the clothes. Everything was exactly her size. How did he know… never mind, she remembered that he had probably been in her apartment a lot without her in it and he could have seen her clothes hanging to dry... He had probably gone through her wardrobe too if she knew him. The thought should have made her angry, but right now it was mostly embarrassing.

She tore the price tags from the clothes and then she started to undress and tried on the new clothes.

Everything fitted her like it was tailored for her. She couldn't almost feel the bra and the panties. She swore that she should try to buy some more for herself later on when her pay would start to increase a bit. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw, a green top that maybe did show a bit too much cleavage then she was used to. It felt slimmed around her bosom and it made her blush a bit. It showed some of her stomach and her navel was hinted when she stretched her arms up a bit. Together with that she had really tight and low jeans that made her bottom look absolutely stunning. (Hey, since she had been taught to be like a perverted old man in that aspect she knew when she saw a good looking but. Even if it was her own. Looking but not touching had been her motto since forever.)

A pair of red sneakers was the last apparel that she put on and together with the bag he had bought that matched everything else she felt just like all the other hot chicks that she saw out and about.

Takaomi's taste in style had always been perfect.

But why had he bought clothes for her?

She folded her old clothes neatly and put them into the bag. Then she went out from the toilet and went to the waiting Takaomi. He was texting on his phone when she came out and she had to do some mental dancing of success when she saw the shocked impression that he gave her before hiding it behind a mask again.

He had been impressed by her looks! Yes! Even if it was he that had chosen those clothes for her. But she was the one wearing them.

She went towards him and placed herself in a lot more confident way then she actually felt like.

"So, can you please tell me why you felt the need to buy me new clothes. And why the heck do you know all my clothes sizes Takaomi-san?" she felt how she started sweating a bit nervously. Takaomi chuckled and took a step closer towards her and studied her up and down as if inspecting her.

"I went through your clothes and decided that you're not a person that owns any sexy and fashionable clothes at all. Even your underwear is the dullest things I've ever seen and I helped you out and threw it all away." he showed her a demanding finger that told her to turn around. She did it without thinking. He nodded in satisfaction when she turned back.

"And when exactly did I give you the ok to go through my personal stuff like that?" she asked feeling how her cheeks started to burn.

"I don't think that you would want to hear that answer." he said smirking. Mafuyu felt even more like an tomato. That was an answer telling her more than she actually wanted to know but at the same time it made her get even more questions. One she felt enough confidence about to ask.

"But why are you buying me clothes? And what did you say that you did with my underwear?!"

"I need you to accompany me to a reunion from college and I would get too embarrassed having you show up dressed like a little kid. And don't worry about your underwear. I bought a few new sets for you already. Come on now. Let's take a coffee at that café over there and I will tell you more about the reunion."

Mafuyu sipped once again on her hot cup of coffee in her hands. She looked over the brim of the cup at the man sitting in front of her and tried to gather her thoughts and make everything a bit more understandable.

"Soo let me get this straight: You want me to accompany you to this reunion that you could have not gone too at all since you think it's such a bother." She waited for a sign from Takaomi that what she said was correct. A slight nod was seen and then he continued with his cup. "And you say that my presence there will have two reasons. The first is that I will have to play some stupid bimbo that will hang at your arm the whole time just as to make the old flame see that you're not interested..."

"Actually, there's more than one. I had some… wild… years during my college years. Some of them had problems letting go afterwards..."

"Ok, old flames that you had se- sex with… Anyways. You want me to play just another of those bimbos. The second reason is that you think that this is a great way for me to practice with my fright of skinship. Am I right?" she looked at him feeling the frustration in her body rise. This felt a lot like bullshit to her.

Takaomi put his empty cup down at the table and showed her that smile that she had come to dislike. The one that told her that she was in for some real trouble.

She liked the other ones a lot more, not that she would say that to him.

"You forgot the part where you will have to pay for all the clothes and the severe punishment you will receive if you don't follow with my plan…" he said in an nonchalant way making her grind her teeth.

Mafuyu sighed and banged her head into the table. She knew that she shouldn't have ripped the price tags away. These clothes costed a fortune compared to her meagre salary she had right now… It was nothing compared to his really good salary as the school's owner, something that he had floundered around with for a couple of years now.

She had walked right into the trap.

"I can make it a bit more interesting on your part though Mafuyu." He said looking intriguing.

It made Mafuyu look up. What could make something horrible like this more interesting for her? This was probably going to be a terror.

"I you don't panic throughout the whole party, follow my lead and you act your part without any hesitation then I can see that my lessons have paid off. Then I can stop with my training and you're free to do whatever you want."

Mafuyu saw the finish line in sight and she couldn't help it but her fighting spirit ignited. Her aura started to burn around her.

"So, you say that the torture will stop if I manage to win this fight then?" she asked feeling like she had already won.

"If you call that torture then I'm not that sure that you will win this bet. But remember. If you make the other guests believe that this is an act, then you will still have to pay for all the clothes and get the punishment..."

"That's a deal." she said and took her hand forward for him to shake with.

When he closed his big hand around her smaller one she suddenly felt fear. What the heck had she gambled with really?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_o Always the demon in disguise.**

 **What do you think? Not as lemony maybe, but that will soon be more of that, Promise!**

 **Want to read more?**

 **Then continue reading.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aaska**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu both felt like her back turned to an icicle and at the same time she felt like she turned on fire. How could she feel that way?

Takaomi's fingers travelled up and down her spine. Both on top of her clothes and where the skin was showing. It felt like lightning bolts made her whole body hyper sensitive. Every touch that he had done during the time they had been at the party had made her whole body be on edge. She had both dreaded and longed for the next touch from him. Was it going to be a hand on her hip holding her closer to him? Would it be a hand caressing her but in that sensual way? Would it be a finger playing with her hair in her neck? Holding her hand? Whispering in her ear? His arm touching her breast when coming closer to a friend next to her to hear what that person would say.

She took another mouthful of the drink she was having. She had been very strict as to order drinks with low alcohol percentage and to take soft drinks/ water in between. Otherwise she knew she would be plastered already since she had to do something with her hands. The nervousness made her search for things to put in her mouth all the time. It would not be a success for her if she made a drunk fool out of herself at this party.

She saw some of the women acted in the party and she knew that they had been 'intimate' with Takaomi earlier. A few my ass! she thought. It was practically every woman they had seen in the party! She had known that he was a womanizer but not to this extent! It made her want to leave the party right away. It made her angry that he could be with so many women. During the party it made her even angrier to see how some of the women even tried to gain his attention and how they practically open their cleavage even more to gain his attention. She was right there beside him! she was supposed to be his (acting) girlfriend and they acted like she wasn't worth his time.

She started to feel that she hadn't really done a great a job herself of 'proving' that she was his girlfriend. Even if it was just a pretend girlfriend.

She put the glass down maybe with just a bit too much force and decided that she would try out her plan. The small amount of alcohol hade made her a bit more adventurous and she felt that she needed to be a bit more bold as to prove to the others that he was "hers", even if it was just for show.

She leaned closer to the talking Takaomi and echoed some of the things he had done. She put her hand against his hip and let it travel back and down a bit. She felt like blushing but contained it and instead enjoyed the sensation. She was standing and harassing his but!

She felt how he at first clenched in surprise, but he quickly relaxed and let her do the same thing to him as he had done to her. He still did the same. Mafuyu felt like it worked since a few of the stupid ladies backed off.

They danced a dance together and Mafuyu tried to dance a bit more sensual like she saw some of the other women do with their partners. She came in closer to his ear and felt like teasing him a bit and softly blew into his ear. She then felt how Takaomi took her right wrist in a firm grip and dragged her off the dance floor and towards a secluded alcove by the emergency exit.

He turned her towards the wall and came in close to her. Her breathing stopped when she saw how close he was. There was almost no space in between them and she could smell the beer he had drunk in his breath.

"What are you doing Mafuyu?" he said quietly with his husky voice. It made sparks go down to her stomach.

"I'm just doing the same that you do..." she said feeling lightheaded.

"You shouldn't play with fire when you don't know what you're doing… I told you to let me take the lead." he said.

Then he leaned in closer and forcefully gave her a kiss. Mafuyu's eyes went wide at first but they quickly closed when she felt the heat from his soft lips against hers to heighten the sensation of it. She gasped of the sensation the kiss. That made him go deeper and his tongue invaded her mouth conquering her. She felt how her knees lost their strength and she put her arms around his shoulders for support. His hands went around her neck and waist making her come closer to him. All her thoughts went away and the only thing that felt important right then was the feeling his kisses made her feel. And what they made her feel!

He moved them, and her back was pressed into the wall in the back of her. She couldn't flee even if she wanted to. She felt how her breast started aching with need when his hand moved and held it near one of them. Remembering what magic his hands could make.

A tiny whimper was heard from her when he didn't move his hands closer to her peaks and she tried to position herself to make him feel her up. Her whole body started to ache with need for something! She mewled telling him of her need.

This made him stop. Moving away just enough for her to not being able to feel his lips against hers.

"What?" Mafuyu asked looking at him not really gripping that he had said something.

"Run. Run little one." Takaomi rumbled with an even huskier voice.

"Why?" The fog around Mafuyu's brain started to break but she still felt that she was under his influence a bit too strong.

"If you stay any longer then I promise you that I'm going to fuck your brains out in this corridor. Do not imagine anything else. When the time is right I'm gonna fuck you like there's like no tomorrow. And when I start fucking you I will take a long time before getting satisfied by it. So run if you're not ready…" he said looking intently in to her eyes.

Mafuyu felt how she started going cold with fear and noticed how he moved and pushed her to the side. Helping her flee. Her feet started running even before she realized that she was running. She saw a sign knowing it would be a good place to hide. Takaomi wouldn't dare to go in to the restroom for women.

She locked the stall door and sat down at the toilet cover. Trying to remember how to breathe again. Her body pulsating both of fright and need. She felt confused by the conflicting emotions running wild in her body.

What the heck was that?! Takaomi's words had frightened her, terrified her. She knew that he didn't come with any empty threats. Was it a threat? Or was it a promise? Parts of her felt pulsating in a way she had never done before and made her feel curious. The other part made her feel like she should move to another country just as to hide from him. He was a dangerous man. A danger for her heart that he had stolen so many years ago, her sanity since he toyed the way he did with her and her body now after he promised her that he would… that he would fu…

She stopped her thinking and shook her head trying to make the words go away. It felt wrong even thinking about it. She straightened when she heard the door to the restroom opening. She remembered where she was. The clicking of shoe heels was heard and she realized that it must be more than one coming in.

"So, what do you think about Taka's new fuck friend?" she heard a woman's voice ask.

Mafuyu stopped in her movements. Not wanting to go out from the stall anymore. She slowly took her feet from the floor hiding away hoping that they wouldn't realize that one of the stalls was occupied. She had heard them call Takaomi that during the evening. She had been shocked the first time. Had she called him that she was certain that she would be one of those corpses being found 'almost' hidden in a grave in the forest. Meant to be found and made an example of.

"Oh please. You can't be jealous of her! Didn't you see how she looked at him. Maybe they have fucked once or twice. He has probably made her come a couple of times that way he does. But once he realizes that she has fallen for him he will do just the way he always does. He will leave her with a broken heart… and a vagina that will long for him every time she will have sex with anyone else. I rather feel sad for her. She doesn't know that awaits her…" a second voice said with a wicked tone.

The other women either laughed a mean laugh or voiced a sad 'ahh' for her. She felt how her mood lowered. She knew that they were right.

"I wouldn't mind trying him out again. He was a real sex God when younger. Imagine him now with even more practise…" "I remember once when he made me come so hard that I fainted…" "… Or the way he rolled with his tongue making you scream with need to come!" this was from a third person that had a longing in her voice that made Mafuyu close her eyes trying to block the images coming to her.

Mafuyu felt how her tears started falling. She hated the way their words both made her warm knowing that he could do those things to her if she let him. But at the same time she knew she would definitely loose her heart forever if or when he did those things to her. He would do it and never think back and wonder about how it would affect her.

The women continued to laugh and talk about Takaomi's conquests of them and comparisons of other men.

After a while that felt like forever she heard how the women went out from the restroom. She waited for another minute before lowering her feet to the floor again. She went out and walked the few steps to one of the wash basins and looked into the mirror. Her make-up was a disaster with the panda look taking over, her eyes being red from the tears. She hurried up washing it away. Make-up was not meant for her anyways… She looked at her watch and thought that she had stayed long enough for this party. She had done what she could. Those bitches had believed that they were a coup… ok, fuck friends. But since no-one seemed to believe that he would want anything more that had to be enough.

She went home by herself. Taken of the clothes that didn't feel like her. They belonged to a woman more confident and grown up than her. She felt like a failure. She went to her cupboard to take out some new clothes and saw that Takaomi had told the truth. Not a single piece of underwear from the sales she had been on was left. Now everything was either silky, lacy or something else that she could only think of as sexy. Gorgeous and sexy.

"Well, he did say that he would stop when I won the bet so who would I dress up in these things for then?" she said to herself.

And then she realized. Damn! She had panicked. He would not agree that she had won the bet. Hopefully it wouldn't take half a lifetime to pay him back the clothes he had bought for her… crap.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **It's getting hot in here! ^_~**

 **What do you think? What, still not lemony enough? Well… those that wait will get rewarded.**

 **Still interested?**

 **Then continue onwards to the next chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aaska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu sighed heavily. She had tried to keep away as much as she could. She had worked as late as she could with her thesis. Coming out from campus the first thing she would see was the man she was keeping away from. The first time she had tried to flee but he had only lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his car and thrown her into the backseat like a ragdoll.

Nothing had been the same after that party he had taken her too. The day after Takaomi said that she had won one part of the agreement. She had fooled the other guests and that made her earn her clothes. But the other part he had only looked at her with a risen eyebrow that had made her blush with harm. They knew that she had lost the bet. He was only being nice with the clothes part.

Mafuyu had both dreaded and longed for his devilish ways of his. She was scared with his promise he had told her during the party. But at the same time she had started to imagine the things he would do and it made her long for them in such a way that she didn't want to.

For some reason he had not made any advancements, no touching, nothing! The only thing he had done was the "almost" touching, almost kissing, almost… everything. He was driving her insane!

He moved close to her. Standing in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath. Making her want to kiss him.

She was watching him now. He had dragged her to the grocery store, buying some milk or whatever. She couldn't concentrate on anything else than him. Right now he was holding a pairs of… was it mango? Why would he want a pair of mango? Mafuyu felt more and more confused with his behaviour.

All of a sudden, she sees a small kid run out from one of the ails and hitting one of the grocery boxes. The young boy falls like in slow motion and hits the floor. One, two, three seconds and the wailing is a fact. The boy is crying holding his knee that she understands must hurt like hell after that crash.  
Takaomi slowly puts the mango away and bends down towards the boy. Mafuyu watches fascinated how he carefully lifts up the small boy in his arms and comfort the boy in the best way possible. Soon the boy laughs and points towards a woman and calls out "Mama!" he puts the boy down and smiles at the thankful mother.

Mafuyu's heart clenched. Damn! Her heart was all his. It was always his. This made it even more obvious. She would never want anyone else than him.

"What a fine young man you have there…"

Mafuyu turned around puzzled. She saw a small, cute old lady smiling a happy smile at her. When the old lady saw that she had the younger females attention she nodded towards Takaomi.

"Oh, he's not my… I mean…" She turned crimson trying to deny the fact that she wanted him more than anything.  
The old lady laughed and looked approvingly of the much younger man in front of her waving at the kid.

"You can't fool me. I can see the way you look at him. And when you turn as old as me you don't have much more fun than watching people in a grocery store. I've seen the way he watches you too. And let me tell you this. Had my late husband looked at me in that way I would had pulled off my clothes in a second. Life is too short not to take what is freely given."

Mafuyu blushed hearing the way the old lady talked in. "But…"

"No buts. Trust me. Having loved like that, making love with a man with that gaze! That is worth it all. Take the chance when you get it. You will regret it otherwise. Trust me. You never know when it's too late…"

Takaomi turned their way and Mafuyu ended the conversation with the old lady. Blushing. Was all old people like her? She went to him and continued the shopping. They paid for the groceries and went out to the car. Both driving home quietly.

At home she stood at the door, putting her key in the keyhole and made her decision.

Either way she knew she would regret it. But it would be her decision. She had a bit of planning to do before she took the plunge.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **A short chapter but you know what will come in the next one don't you? ^_~**

 **If you keep up then you will know what will happen.**

 **Until next time,**

 **/Aaska**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Takaomi turned the key and went in to the apartment.

"Mafuyu? Are you there?" he said and took of his jacket and his shoes. Putting them neatly away.  
He went in and saw her standing there. Something was different. But what? Then he saw what was amiss. The furniture had been stowed away. She had put on clothes on that would make her move around more freely; her traditional tank top and those damn sexy shorts. He looked at her again and understood that she used her regular way of trying to get her thoughts together. Not that he liked sparring with her. Ok, if this was what she needed then he wasn't the one to say no.

"Spar with me." She said with a demanding voice and put up a fighting stance. He realized that she was dead serious. Ok, if she was this serious then he wouldn't hold back. It didn't look like the time to be joking and tease her… He himself felt the build-up tension in his body and this would be a fine way of letting go of some steam. He followed her movement and put up his stance. It was a good thing that he hadn't taken the stiff costume to work today. This one was a lot better to fight in. (Not that he would admit to have been in a fight…)

Soon she had made the first move trying to give him a kick from the side. He sidestepped and blocked it easily when he felt her hand grab his ass. What the heck?! He looked at her and she let go and beamed a dazzling smile at him.

"What a lousy guard." She said. Damn! He had a hard time not smiling. That damn little fox wanted to play his game?! Then game on!

He tried to make an attack at her, but she knew his movements to good from all he sparring they had done during the years. She got another 'hit', this time she licked him in his neck. Sparks went off over his whole body.

The sparring continued with the both of them getting sweaty. Both managing to land some of their attacks and feeling each other up. Takaomi felt how his body started to burn. He had to do something or else he would turn crazy! Then he came up with an idea to make her stop, back away. She was playing with fire and would get burned if she continued the games…

He soon saw his chance and managed to grab her wrist and turned her attack away and made her hand land on him, a very hard part of him. His other hand dragged her closer to him. He smiled a wicked grin down at her panting face. Waiting for her panicked reaction.

"Don't play with fire if you can't handle the burn." He said and her even closer to him. Damn she looked sexy!

He looked at her and still waiting for the panicked reaction. What happened next made him almost loose it. At first, he saw her eyes widen with chock, but it soon turned intense dark and a wicked smile combined with uncertainty was shown in her face. He thought that she would drag her hand away and rung away. But not this time. He rather felt how her hand moved in closer, following his bulging. His member pulsating with growing lust.  
Takaomi growled. Looking down at the girl making him this hard.

"Mafuyu…" he growled again trying to warn her.

"So let me get burned then…" she said huskily and squeezing him a bit more.

That was all it took. He pulled her close and covered her mouth with his. He felt her hand leave his cock and her arms pulled around him trying to come even closer to him. His hands moved to the edge of her tank top and without further ado he pulled it over her head. It wouldn't do to rip it to pieces, not right now. She followed his motions willingly.  
His hands moved to her small and firm breasts kneading them gently trough the fabric of her bra. A bra he realized that he had bought for her. And it was his favorite one. That should mean that she had on those sexy panties too… Her moan and the image of her in the black laced underwear made him thicken even more.

He started moving her towards the bedroom. Not leaving her lips or his grip around her with his left arm and his right hand drawing the shoulder band down. He kissed her shoulder and went to her neck sucking and licking it greedily.

Soon he felt his knee touching the end of the bed. His shirt ripped open making the buttons fly all over the room and a second later he pulled her down on the bed following with her down on it. He opened the clasp and threw her bra away on the floor. His mouth found one of her nipples and sucked it, making her arch her back up to welcome his advancement. Her hands grabbing his head and hair making sure that he had his full attention on her breast.  
He couldn't help feeling the triumph that he had made her this sexy! Finally!

He moved his free hand to her hip and moved it behind her but, pulling at it to make her move closer and made her legs widen. He rolled his hips making sure that she could feel the hard bulb in his trousers. She gasped in the sexiest way and he had a hard time not showing his own surprise when he felt the intense heat from her pussy. And that even with all that clothing in the way! She was intoxicating! He had to fuck her!  
He kissed her even more intense now and rolled his hips even more intently at her. Feeling how she followed him and felt how he got even harder hearing her mewling, knowing perfectly well that she was going crazy with lust.  
Oh! He couldn't wait much longer to bury deep inside of her! But he had to take it slow. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible. He wanted her to enjoy it to the fullest and to be able to get fucked by him more than once this night.

Once again, his head went down and sucker at her hard peaks. This time she voiced her arousal louder than before. He felt how she started moving her hips begging him for more. His hand quickly unbuttoned the button in her shorts and moved inside them and her panties. He quickly found what he was after and loved her screams when he let his fingers feel her up. He quickly found her gift for him. She was more than ready with her clit being this wet. He tested moving a finger inside her just to feel her up a bit. She screamed again and moved her hips with his hand.

He moved his head up to her ear and said softly in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum, make you so horny that you can't think of anything else than to fuck me. I'm gonna make you crazy wet. And when you really think you're going insane I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

His answer was a screamed yes when he moved his finger over her swollen clit. He looked at her face smiling when he saw her reactions to his play on her body. He both felt her reaction and saw it when she started coming up to the climax. Watching a woman orgasm was a fascinating thing. She screamed at the same time as he felt her body shaking when she reached the edge. He pulled out his hand from the now ruined shorts and panties and hurriedly pulled them of her. She was still confused from her probably first orgasm ever and didn't really know what he was doing, only moving with him to help.

He let her catch her breath before he put his finger inside of her again. Feeling her even more wet than before.

"Takaomi… please… I want you…" she managed to tell him in between her uneven breathing.

He chuckled and started smiling his signature smile when he saw her begging eyes on him.

"Oh. Do not for one second think that you're ready for fucking just yet. I said that I wold make you need to fuck me. And besides, I haven't even tasted you yet…"

He saw her mixed feelings and he laughed when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed to be able to access her easier. He heard her weak protests but saw her curiosity for what he was about to do. He positioned himself and pulled her even closer to him loving what he saw. How gleamingly wet she already was. She giggled a bit of embarrassment and tried to close her legs from his intense gaze. He forced them apart again and licked her. Her giggle turned into a lustful scream and she widened her legs even more. He sucked and licked her clit, moved her lips apart and pushed his tongue inside her wet core. He soon felt her body arch again and he licked hungrily. For the second time she screamed and convulsed.

This time he didn't give her any time to catch her breath before he inserted two fingers inside again and started moving them in and out. He concentrated even more on her clit and sucked it. Only seconds later he felt her clench around his fingers and smiled. Almost there…

"Please…" she begged him.

He moved away from her just long enough to be able to help her move around. Standing on all four inviting him. He quickly took off his pants. Freeing his aching limb. He thanked the Gods that he had chosen a pair of more loose trousers earlier…otherwise he would have been crushed long ago of the pressure… Soon…

"Takaomi…" she begged him again.

"Soon…" he answered.

He used his fingers again making her rise to the edge again. He was amazed in the way that she reacted. She was so sensitive and honest in her reactions. He had never seen anyone becoming so drenched and still being a virgin. This would make it so much easier.

"Come for me darling…" he whispered by her ear and it made her scream once more and she trembled in her orgasm. He didn't stop but made her ride the wave longer. When she came to the edge again he matched her movements of her hips and glided inside with his dick with no problems, not making it difficult for her. He felt how she pulsated and how she screamed and rolled intently with her hips.

Oh yes! She felt to right around him. He started moving and felt how she was riding the most intense orgasm she had ever had. He lost it when he felt her hips started to move more intently. He moved with strong, quick and long movements. She was over sensitive now and was going to be in her orgasms for as long as he could manage to keep the rhythm.

He pounded her like a maniac himself. He needed to fuck her! He thrusted so far in as he could and every time he felt it becoming more and more unbearable. Finally he screamed when he exploded with her. Filling her and feeling how her pulsating tried to suck his dick even further in to her womb.

He had some trouble finding his breath since his heart was beating like crazy. This was the best fuck he had had in ages! Probably best since forever. He pulled out and lied down next to the panting sex goddess next to him.

Soon he heard a giggle from the woman. What the heck did Mafuyu think about now?!

"Soo this is how it is to get fucked… wow…"

He looked at her smiling.

"Not so bad for being the first time…" he said and chuckled.

He saw her eyes darken again. Damn! He felt a pulling inside his stomach when he saw how easily her heat was rising. He had created a sex demoness! A succubus. Mafuyu was really something else to be able to go at it again so soon after her first time…

He rose up from the bed and dragged her along. He held her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom. He was going to fuck her again, but he knew that she would like to be able to wash a bit before that. And it would give him a few minutes to catch his own breath a bit.

He turned on the shower and when he looked at her again he felt the urge to kiss her. The water fell on them and washed away some of the fatigue.

He stopped and looked at bit surprised at her when he felt what she was doing.

She smiled at him and started moving her hand around his dick. He felt how an interested reaction started to happen in it and he was shocked to realize what a reaction he had for her.

He tried to take over the commando, but she pushed him into the wall and kissed his throat. She let her lips go down and he felt how she started to lick away the water from his torso… and his nipples. She was a quick learner and was already trying out some of the tricks that he had used on her to make her want more.

He was quickly starting to grow bigger in her hand and he was twitching with anticipation when he both felt and saw how she was trailing kisses down his stomach and even farther down. He saw her interesting gaze landing on his dick that was growing thicker and harder every second. He both felt a strong wish for her to take him into her mouth but at the same time he didn't want to force her since she was still a virgin until a couple of minutes ago…

He closed his eyes and moaned in satisfaction when he felt her lips kissing his dick and he moved his hips closer to her when she closed her mouth around him. Her innocence combined with her newfound sex drive made him feel crazy with lust for her again. She was becoming more and more bold with her movements and he had a hard time not grabbing her head and banging his dick down her throat.

Soon he felt that he needed more than her mouth and pushed her away. He quickly lifted her up in his arms and quickly lifted her up and pushed his now rock hard dick inside of her. He had no time for any more foreplay. Not that it was needed since he felt that she was already slick with need herself. He moved her up and down and made sure to push her down on him just as to be able to come in as far as possible. She screamed with every thrust and he felt how she got an orgasm again.

He banged her like crazy, having lost control over his arousal long ago. They both screamed when they reached climax together. He was so into his need to cum that he never wanted it to end.

After a while he let her down on the floor and he turned off the water.

He looked at her and knew that none of them would get any sleep that night.

He had promised her that he would fuck her brains out and that was a promise he intended to keep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Blush***

 **OMG! This was intense even for me. It is an art being able to make a woman 100% ready to have sex the first time. If you do, then it won't be any problems at all with the so called "obstacle". Of course someone like Takaomi would be an expert in that aspect. ^_~**

 **So, what do you think? Write me a message to know if you liked it or not.**

 **What will happen now?  
Keep up reading and you will find out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **/Aaska**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Takaomi closed the car door whistling. He heard the blipping from the lock system when pushing the lock button. He looked up to her apartment and felt how he started getting hard again.

He should be dead tired with the lack of sleep. The last five days had been intense. Mafuyu was an eager student. By now he knew every part of her body. What made her loose her cools and what made her orgasm the quickest.  
Sometimes he had jumped her like when she had borrowed his shirt after a shower. And sometimes she had attacked him in the most exquisite ways.

They had fucked hard. One time he had almost spilled out his coffee when she had placed herself strategic on the table showing him that he was hungry after something wholly different than breakfast. He had reacted instantly and brought his arm over the table bulldozing everything still left on it down on the floor. He could clean that mess up later. In those few seconds it took him to unbuttoning his pants he had turned more than ready and without further ado he pushed inside of her. He didn't move but started to rub her making her scream with want. He felt how she clenched around him when coming. He felt how she tried to get the movements started herself, but he held her still. Nope, he was the one in charge. Finally, when she screamed "Please fuck me!" did he start with his movements, pounding hard into her. The table wobbled worryingly but held during the sex act. When he had ejaculated he didn't dare to drowse on her that he wanted to. He had instead lifted her up still being inside of her and taken her to the sofa to take some more time to satisfy her before pounding her again.  
(Later that day he had ordered a new table through the internet with home delivery. That one had been sturdier)

They had fucked softly. When cuddling in the same sofa while watching a movie they had taken their time slowly. Falling asleep directly after having soft climaxes. Feeling more than content.

He loved her taste and was thinking that maybe he should get a starter from her before calling for pizza…

He shook his head. This was not any good. He had been distracted the whole day at work. Wanting nothing more than going home and continue his studies of her body… But that damn board meeting could not be delayed any longer, so he had to go. Leaving her sleeping after the wild ride they had done. He had teased her by leading her on and make her crazy with not letting her come. She had even started crying of frustration. Then he had given her what she wanted. He had felt her orgasms pulsate around his dick throughout the whole act. It was hard knowing when the last one ended and the new one was culminating. When he had come himself, it had felt so intense that he had fallen asleep next to her and had almost been late to work. She was a sex bomb and he had the intent to show her once again in just a few minutes.

By now he was so horny that anyone going by would see his status. Luckily no one was seen and that he didn't have to go far between the car and the apartment.

He turned the key in the door and went in. He called for her waiting for a reply. None came. He listened for a hint where she could be. Bedroom? His dick pulsated when he imagined what she could be doing in there.

He took of his shoes and went in. Looking around.

Something felt wrong.

He called her name again and went around the apartment. No one in the living room, bedroom or the bathroom. He went in to the kitchen not really believing she would be there. Mafuyu was not one to be in the kitchen voluntarily.

She was not to be seen. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen he saw a note on the counter. He took the strides to it and reached for it.

Anyone seeing him would have been terrified with how his body language changed and the darkness his face showed. The note wrote:

 _"_ _Thank you Takaomi for everything. You have always been such a good friend and teacher. These last days have been the best but now it's time for me to stand on my own two legs. It must have been difficult for you to have a lowly kohai running after you for so long. But now you're free again. I know how much you hate the clingy types and I choose to go away before I become one of them. Please do not terrorize my mum since she won't know where I'm going.  
Thanks for everything, Mafuyu."_

Takaomi crumbled the paper in his hand. The clenched hand started shaking.

What had that crazy bitch done now?!

A neighbour in the house complex next door called the police saying that a wild bear must have gotten into the building somehow…

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Uh oh.**

 **So, what do you think? Write me a review, you know how much I like them.**

 **Do you want to know what will happen then continue reading.**

 **Until next time,**

 **/Aaska**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mafuyu watched the two people walk away from her. The smaller one holding his mother in his hand. He turned his head up to look at her and talked vividly about something. Probably about the small turtle they had found in the pond earlier. The mothers love was shining out from the gentle smile. That was something that she probably would never get to do. But it had been her own choice…

She sighed and rose to her feet. Brushing some dirt from her jeans. She cracked her aching back and looked at the clock. It was about time to end her shift and start her descent down to the voluntary work at the hospital she did during the evenings. Working as a wildlife guide in this national park was good. She got to be outside and walk the trails with a lot of different people all days long. She had stopped getting blisters on her feet now while trekking and she knew the different routes and special watering holes. Most days had been having mild weather. But during the rainy days she had been one of the few still willing to take the travellers out on the safer routes. Some said she was strange for being willing to do those crazy days. She didn't mind.

She needed work to be able to cope. Hard work and no time to think was the only solution that she could think of. The worst part of the day was the nights. When she was alone with her memories and her aching. Her heart was still bleeding, and her body was reacting instantly when she started to think about what she had left behind. After the first day she had refused to try to console herself. Playing with herself had only made the longing grow more intense and she had cried herself to sleep. She still did most nights if she wasn't exhausted enough.

Sometimes she wanted nothing else than to go back to him. It hurt so much not seeing him. But she knew that if she hadn't left she would be even worse. When her feelings would have grown even more and how she would be crushed when he would abandon her just like he had done to everyone else before her.

Stop thinking! She hit her head trying to make the image of him go away. Days like these was hard. They made her realize that she still missed him like crazy.

"I can do it." She mumbled to herself and continued going back down the trail.

Suddenly, she felt how the air started to turn chilly in a strange way. It was like some type of storm was coming. It was strange since the sun was still shining and the breeze was a soft summer breeze. She heard a fighting cry and she saw a movement coming from the trees a few meters away from her. Her fighting spirit shot ablaze. She had been a yankee for too long not to know a battle aura. She was standing ready for the attack.

It didn't come. She saw the form that had jumped down from one of the branches of the three and how it rose to it's full height. It turned to look at her. At first she couldn't see what it was because of the dark aura it emitted. But soon she started staring at it… Him…

"Takaomi…" she whispered and couldn't believe her eyes. He was standing in the middle of nowhere in his working suit and office shoes. It looked kind of off in the woods but still not. His eyes darkened and looked at her.

Mafuyu." He growled. Her paralysis was starting to lessen. She hadn't even realized that she couldn't move. He took a step forward and she felt his anger hit her like a blazing wall.

She panicked.

She turned 180 degrees and started running back the way she had come. He heard how he followed her with a battle cry.

She ran for her life. Or at least if felt like it. She ran and jumped over boulders, easily avoiding roots and other obstacles. She heard him running after her. He was being able to keep up with the pace she kept.

They ran for quite a bit before she started to feel the lack of sleep making her loose her stamina. She was just about to prepare to stop and fight when she felt how he caught up to her and tackled her. She flew forward and managed to make a roll and turn around.

She managed to see how he flew in to her and how they both crashed in to a three. Her back feeling a bit raw with the impact.

They stood there panting and looking at each other.

"Mafuyu." He said once more and before she could react he crushed his lips on to hers.

The reaction was instant. Her arms went around him and her fingers went in to his hair to make sure that he wouldn't leave. The kisses were intense and the both of them reacted like they were starving.

The heat burned them. He carelessly ripped up her shirt she was wearing throwing it to the side and pulled down her jeans and panties, she helped him with his pants that fell down around his ankles. She grabbed his hard member but was hindered to do anything more with his growling and he grabbed her hands over her head. He lifted her up with his other arm to make her open up to him. They both felt how wet and ready she was. Another growl came from him and he penetrated her without any ceremony. Mafuyu was so heated up and it made her come. She screamed by lust when he pounded into her. Her back hit the bark of the tree. She would be scraped and feel it later. Now she didn't give a shit. Now she couldn't feel anything else than the sensation of the wild sex. Her love juices trickled down his legs when pounding her making her desperate body coming again and again.

Finally the both of them screamed with satisfaction when they came together. They panted when the sensation of the orgasms subsided.

Takaomi was the first one to gather his bearings. When he realized what he had done and where they where he dropped her and backed away. Mafuyu lost her balance with the sudden movement and dropped down on the ground. She saw how he looked around with a confused look. His gaze stopped at her again and she saw how his face looked at her with an angry and hurt look. She had never seen him like that before. It made her feel awful and vulnerable herself. Why was he looking that way at her?

He backed another step and turned around put on his pants again. Mafuyu felt how her body started to get red with indignation and harm. What the heck had just happened?! She felt dirty for how she reacted to him and how he acted now. Did he just think he could come here and have raw sex with her like nothing had happened?! She looked around and gathered her outspread clothes and felt the stings from her back. She welcomed the pain since it was something she understood. A few seconds later she had managed to get into the clothes again, some of them forever ruined.

What now? She felt like crying but wouldn't do it when he saw her. She wanted to flee away from him but at the same time she wanted to fall into his arms again and never let go. Her heart felt like it was being grinded to tiny pieces.

"Why?!" She looked up and jumped when she saw his fist hit a tree besides him. the poor tree broke by the impact.

"Why did you leave Mafuyu?!" he said looking pissed.

Mafuyu felt how the harm increased and she wondered where she got the strength from. He was pissed, well. So was she!

"What's the matter Takaomi? Aren't I free to do whatever I want to do? When did I become your sex slave?"

Mafuyu saw how he suddenly looked like he got hit in his chest. She had seen how he gotten beatings before, but this didn't look like anything like those times. He straightened up again and tried to look like he was made out of steel.

"You could have told me something! You could have called!" he yelled and looked accusingly at her.

"I had to go away! I had to go away and think for myself…" she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest to make them more stable. Trying to hide the reaction her body had because of him.

"Did you have to do it for 3 months, 7 days and 11 hours?!" he yelled and pulled his hands in frustration in his hair.

Mafuyu gaped at him chocked. Why did he count the hours like she had done since the last time she saw him when he went to work that day? She shook her head trying to clear it. The only thing happening was the desperate hurt rising in her. She felt how she was starting to shake but tried to stay calm.

"Yes. I had to. I had to get away from you. I couldn't take it anymore…" it was getting harder by the minute.

"Why Mafuyu? Don't tell me that I forced you…" She felt how her heart clenched when seeing the hurt in his eyes. No, she didn't want him to believe that he had raped her. She had wanted him every single time.

A lonely tear fell from her eye and she dragged her hand to make it go away. She tried to mask her hurt by forcing her anger to rise. It was his fault! He was the one that made her do it!

"WHY?! You ask?! I'll tell you why! I didn't want to be your plaything anymore! I got fed up with being one of your conquering's! I didn't want to be one of those that you would cast aside when finding another plaything." another tear went down her cheek. This one she ignored.

Takaomi looked at her like she was crazy. His eyes looked even more hurt.

"What are you talking about?! When did I say that?!" he yelled.

"You must be joking! You told me several times that you would have sex with me in the end. You would fuck my brains out, you said it yourself. Until you had enough. The same thing you apparently said to a few… all those other women we met on the party…"

"What party?... Oh, but those bitches don't mean anything! That was ages before we met the second time… They don't mean anything to me! This is different..."

"How?! You can't keep your interest in a woman more than a couple of days. A week topmost if I can trust what they said. I had to go away before that happened…" by now the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had a hard time seeing him.

He shook his head back and forth.

"That was before. It's not that case this time with you… I…" he hesitated and that made her even more frustrated.

"Why?! Tell me why it is different this time?! I need to know!"

She dragged with her arm over her eyes trying to make them a bit more clear and easier to see with. She saw him standing there looking at her for a few seconds not saying anything.

"Tell me! Otherwise I will continue to run away! I can't take it having the man I love just toying with my heart!" Mafuyu covered her mouth. Crap. She had told him! she whimpered and felt how the last parts of her fighting spirit left her. It was over. He would hate her for being so needy… she remembered once when they were kids how he had said that love was for weak nobodies.

She turned away to start walk away from him. She needed to go somewhere and be miserable. To cry her eyes out. She heard how he started to yell behind her.

"You must be the biggest idiot in the whole world Mafuyu!" she took stapling steps. One after another. Her feet felt like they were made by lead.

"Mafuyu! Do you really think that I waited for you to turn 21 before making you mine for nothing?! And I still had to wait longer than that for the consummation since you weren't ready... Stop Mafuyu!... I need you! I love you!"

Mafuyu stopped in her tracks. Did she just hear…? She turned around and saw how he ran in to her and threw his arms around her holding her in his embrace.

She stood there not believing her ears. Did he just say what she thought she said?

"But the other women…"

"Silly! They mean nothing to me! They stopped meaning anything to me ages ago. Even if you don't believe me I haven't had any other woman since you came back into my life again…" he hugged her closer not letting her run away again.

"But… but I was your student. I mean..." she stuttered. She felt how her confused brain was starting to have a meltdown.

"Don't you know how hard it was for me then!? For a long time, I felt like I had some strange Lolita complex and tried to refuse my feelings. But then I realized that I just had to wait. We could have done it long before, maybe not when you turned 16 since that would probably had made me voted out from the board. And it felt more ethical to wait until you were fully legally of age in all the other aspects to…"

Mafuyu looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. She saw for the first time his true emotions in his face. That poker faced yankee was still there. But without a mask. For the first time she could see the whole of him. the man she loved.

"Takaomi…" she whispered and reached up with her face towards him and kissed him. Takaomi returned the kiss. Not the way that she had become accustomed to. This was different. The others had been pushing and given to make her become aroused. This one had a deeper meaning. She felt the whole in a way. This was what she had been missing without knowing it.

The kiss ended, and they looked into each other's eyes. Takaomi dried the last of her tears out of her eyes with his thumbs and looked at her again.

"I love you Takaomi and have always done." She said.

Takaomi's face smiled. It was a combination of a loving smile and that arrogant one that he used most of the time.

"I know darling. I can read you like an open book most of the time… and you have a tendency to tell me that whenever you're drunk or sick… And besides. How can you not love me? Your knight in shining armour…"

Mafuyu laughed feeling embarrassed and hugged him more intently. He smiled again and easily lifted her up on his shoulder and carried her off. She laughed and tried to wiggle out of his grip. After a few minutes he let her down and took her hand in his and signalled that they should continue the walk back to the information centre.

She felt real joy. He had said that he loved him! She knew that he had meant it. This was not a game of his to take out some kind of revenge on her. Her whole body tingled with a giddy sensation and she had troubles to not starting laughing or jumping around like crazy… of wanting to shout out her happiness so that the whole world would know how happy she was.

They came back and Mafuyu told the chief that she would quit this part-time work and that she was going home. He looked a bit irritated but that was the way it was. That was the way part-time work was. It could end in a jiffy from both sides.

Takaomi signalled where his car was parked and they went in to the car and Takaomi started driving. They went to the boarding house she slept in and go her luggage and then went off again.

After a while when the instant happiness had calmed down and she started to think again she started wondering a few things.

"Takaomi. How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone where I went…"

He continued looked straight forward and answered her calmly like it was nothing special.

"Easy. I have a couple of friends in an IT security centre. I just gave them some of your pictures to compare to photos on social media. Finally I found a match from a guy that had put up a picture where you was in too. He had been so nice to tell everyone about the crazy guide that had been strong as an ox but tiny as an ant and flat as an…"

"Ok! I get it!" She felt her cheeks turn red. Why did he always have to joke about her small breasts?! But at the same time she felt a bit proud that he had wanted to find her so much that he had asked for help. He usually didn't since he was so proud all the time. It was another confirmation for her that he really did care for her the way he said.

They started getting close to their city again. Then it hit her.

"Crap. What should I do?! I don't have my flat anymore! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" She hit her head with the palm of her hand and sighed. She had paid for rest of the month and written a letter and stopped it under the caretaker's door telling her that the flat would be available after that.

She heard Takaomi clear his throat in a looked at him.

"Well. That won't be a problem…" he sounded a bit strange so she turned her head and looked at him.

"Why won't it be a problem? I told the caretaker that I was leaving…" she said feeling confused.

"Well, I told her that you had informed her wrong and that we still needed the apartment. And by the way… I kinda had a bit of redecoration done in the time you where away… You could say that I… made us a bigger apartment."

Her jaw dropped.

"You did what?!"

"Well. It felt a bit cramped and since I finally got to meet the landlord I thought that I could finally make a deal with her. I bought the whole complex so that she could retire and move to her daughter like she wanted to. Don't worry. I will not order anyone to move away and I haven't any plans in increasing any of the rents for the other tenants..."

"But how will this help me?! My flat is gone! You just said you took it!" Mafuyu was starting to become irritated.

"It isn't gone. It became bigger…" He scratched his neck in a nervous way.  
What was wrong with him?! She felt more and more like hitting him on the head. It would not be a good thing since he was driving the car the both was sitting in.

"It's still not my apartment!... It would feel wrong crashing in your apartment even if I love you…"

"It's still yours…"

Mafuyu got really confused. What did that crazy Takaomi talk about? Had he bought the apartment, made it bigger just to give it to her? But if he had, where did he live? Something was amiss here… she was a bit too confused to and didn't want to look to weird asking stupid questions.

The car parked in the garage. They were home… or someone was at least. She thought. She tried to come up with something understandable. She followed him up the stairs. On the outside everything looked like it always did. Or not really. One of the doors was missing. The one that had been his.

He pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. The both went in and she went around looking at the much bigger apartment. She still saw some of her furniture. So, he had kept them, he must have stopped the movers that would fetch them and bring them into storage until she had decided what to do with her life. The furniture where combined with some of Takaomi's things. This made her more confused.

They went in to the new bedroom. Ok, he had taken his bed instead of her. His was the bigger one so that made sense. The wardrobe's new. Two… Hm…

She froze. Wait, something he had said started nagging more intense in the back of her head. Wanting to break free.

"Takaomi. Where do you live?" she asked.

"Well. Isn't it obvious. Here." He said confident, but she knew him well enough knowing that he wasn't saying something.

"But I thought you said that it was my apartment?"

"It is. And it's mine."

"Huh?"

She locked at him and around the room. She started replaying their conversations they had for the day. Suddenly, she got a thought. No, that would be impossible… but…  
She took three big breaths to calm down.

"Takaomi, why did you use the word consummation?" she asked.

He looked at her but didn't answer.

"What did you mean that we could have done a lot earlier? It didn't sound like you meant the sex..."

Still not any answer but she realized that he was trying to get her to answer the questions for her.

"And why do you say that we live together? What makes it easy for you to talk about us as an couple? Takaomi! What is it that you don't tell me?!"

He turned around and opened a cupboard and reached for a paper.

"I think you know already." He finally said.

She took the papers and looked at it. She sat down on the bed feeling dizzy. Impossible!

"No… It can't be… how? When? Wait! Do you actually imply that we would be married?!"

She looked at the papers again. It was a family certificate on one of them and a copy of an registration form. Clearly stating that Takaomi and Mafuyu had registered as husband and wife with name, signature and family sigil. It was clearly signed by her. It was her messy handwriting. Dated… on her birthday?!

"Have we been married for 7 months and I didn't know about it?!"

Mafuyu didn't know if she was supposed to be happy with joy or cry. A small part of her felt betrayed. That she had missed out on something. Another part thrilled that he was hers.

"I'm sorry Mafuyu. I… When I realized that you didn't remember anything I got a bit pissed. I had thought that it would go a bit differently. I had planned that we should have the ceremony a bit later when we had planned for it together. I hoped that this way we could get two honeymoons… he said and smirked.

Mafuyu felt how her nipples hardened. She was still so angry. Damn that Takaomi! But her body knew what it wanted. It felt sexy knowing that he was her husband. Husband!

"It would have been so much easier had you told me this from the beginning…" she muttered trying to conceal the reaction his words had on her. His smile turned into the a teasing one.

"And it would also have been a lot easier had I known that I would have gotten a wife that would faint at the slightest arousal either… but that's not the case anymore, right honey?"

Mafuyu blushed.

"That was a low blow Takaomi. It's not like I've had the possibility to train on other men and you didn't let me…" she said feeling indignant.

"As hell no! Do you know how many boys I've had to scare away during these years?! More than you can imagine…" He looked flustered at her.

She felt a womanly pride in her. So, she had a woman's proves after all. She had started to believe that something had been wrong with her when all the girls around her got boyfriends and not she. When her other friends got girlfriends. Leaving her alone…

"How many did say it was…? Now that would be interesting…" she teased.

"Mafuyu…" he begged and came closer. "I love you too much to see you with other men. No one knows you as well as I do. One man has to be enough for you…"

She looked shocked at him. She saw his desperation in his eyes. He really was afraid that she would go to another man! Silly man! He was the strongest man she knew. She had loved him since she was a child. He loved her back. He was her husband…

She raised her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. She was not accustomed to seeing him this vulnerable. She liked it more when he was his regular self. Her arousal was still there, and she got an idea.

"Well, that won't be a problem… husband… if you make sure to love me the way you know that I like… kiss me."

He threw himself on top of her and kissed her greedily, but still careful as not to hurt her. Remembering her back from the forest. He had realized she had hurt it when he saw how she had sat in the car during the whole car-ride home.  
His tongue trailed down to her neck and he sucked it making sure to leave marks on her, branding her as his. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew she was his in every way possible.

Both of them managed to undress each other without disturbing the pace that their kisses and caressing they where doing.

Takaomi backed off and looked on the woman he loved sitting in front of him.

"Wonderful…" he murmured before he kissed her parted lips again. His tongue roaming freely in a dance with hers. Her moaning edged him on. He let his lips travel down again and he took her willing nipple in and sucked it greedily. He felt her pulse and breath quickening. Her body moving tempting and trying to show him that she wanted more.

He slowly made her lie down on one of the soft pillows as to be careful of her back. She tried to rise from the bed and taste him the same way that he did her. He quickly pushed her down again and redirected her hands to her sides.

His mouth trailed down, stealing kisses down her stomach. Her legs opened up. Knowing perfectly well what he intended to do. Her hips moving upwards in an inviting manner. He saw her. Her gleaming wetness. Not nearly wet enough yet. But that would change soon enough.

He softly blew at her core and he enjoyed the gasps she made and how her hips trembled with anticipation. He suddenly felt her hands gripping his hair and encouraging him closer. The scream from her was all that he needed. He licked in between her lips and tasted her special aroma. He let his tongue circle around her bud and sucked the hardened top. His fingers massaging her feeling how the wetness increased more and more. When he felt her trembling, he sucked her juices greedily.

It would never be enough for him! He continued his tributes to her and her body. Feeling how her screams and panting made him feel even more joy. He sucked and licked more and when he noticed that he had her at the brink of over-heating. When almost ever stroke made her come again he needed her.

Mafuyu cried in desperation when he left her but screamed in pleasure when she felt how he easily pushed in to her core with his member. He held a firm grip at her hips and moved in a steady rhythm. Loving the way she clenched in her orgasms around him. The rhythm increased when he neared his own climax and the both of them screamed in unison when he filled her.

He let his breath return before he careful lifted her up to be able to move further inwards on the bed. He moved her leg so that he would be able to lie down behind her. Not leaving her.

She placed herself in such a way that they could kiss. Now and then moved his hips massaging her in the most exquisite way. He felt how she continued to pulsate even if it wasn't in the same intense way as moments before. He had the whole night to do what he wanted. But still he felt the urge that it wouldn't be enough. He wanted her now!

As soon as he felt that he started to become ready again he moved his hips more and more. Mafuyu's breathing becoming irregular again and soon he felt that she was on fire again.

He then moved them a bit making sure that she was positioned in such a way that he could move freely around her body. He locked one of his arms around her making sure that he was the one in charge. He let his other hand trail around her finding her clit rubbing it. He felt how her body was starting to scream for him to start moving. Trying to move herself. How she was starting to get frustrated with not being able to move. Every orgasm he made her get made him more and more hard and finally he felt the need to fuck her. Make love to her.

Her screams sounded like heaven to him and edged him on. Once again the both of them reached the edge together.

Mafuyu fell down on the madras, having fainted meeting the little death for so many times. He chuckled and felt pride in that he was the reason that his woman was having that contended smile on her lips.

He rose from the bed and went in to the bathroom. Returning after a moment with two wet cloths. He helped his sleeping love clean up a bit in between her legs and her back. The skin hadn't really broken anywhere. It was just scratched from the bark. He lied down next to her. He had planned to let her sleep for a little while longer before he would kiss her whole body awake again. He just had to let some parts of him recharge a bit first…

The lack of sleep for so many months had it's toll though. Soon he slept peacefully next to her. They would have time for enjoying each other later.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Surprise!**

 **Did anyone guess that this twist would come? Tell me!**

 **I had planned on making this the "last" chapter, but I felt that I had to make it into two chapters since I didn't want to cut my darlings.**

 **Continue reading for the ending!**

 **Take care,**

 **/Aaska**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Takaomi looked at his hand once more and couldn't help smiling even more. The wedding band around his finger looked perfect. She looked perfectly fucked when he looked at her fainted body over their bed. He loved being able to make her come so intense. He mirrored her reaction over her ring that she had had a couple of minutes before they had made love once again. Now when she had fallen asleep again he felt that he could do the same. He had the rings since what felt like forever in his cupboard. At first he had wanted them to be used the day they signed the papers but since it had gone the way it did they had lied in the tiny box. Now it felt right to use them.

She had been the first to wake after a few minutes after they had come home and had made him wake in the best way ever. It hadn't taken long before her caressing had made him long and hard again. Her core was still on fire and more than ready for more of him. She had moved up on him and loved the way he felt inside of her. She moved so slow. Kissing him and it hadn't taken long before he had tried to take the commando. This time she hadn't let him and had continued to move up and down so painfully slow. Moving away from him when he tried to move.

Finally, she had increased the pace and she had screamed in pleasure when her body clenched around him. she needed him. She needed what he could give her. A final pumping motion made her feel how he came and how he pulsated and filled her once again. How she loved that feeling!

The kisses afterward had been lovely, and they had both slept more after that.

Counting the few minutes they had managed in between their couplings hadn't been many at all.

When the suns rays had started to shine Takaomi had gone up and fetched a small box with the rings inside. He had put hers on and she had helped him with his.

The lovemaking after that had been beautiful and calm.

He looked at the ring once more and cuddled down next to her. He felt that he wasn't that young any more. Not that he was old! But a few minutes more of sleep wouldn't hurt.

He put his arm around her spooning up to her body. His hand landing on her flat stomach.

If he had counted correctly he hoped that they would have hit the jackpot. He was certain that Mafuyu hadn't thought about that possibility at all. Had she done it she would probably had insisted on the safety. Since only seeing her for so long, living next to her and being the man he was, he knew her cycle better than she herself did. the days before she had run away he knew had been safe days for her, otherwise he would have been even more destroyed when she was absent if he had to be afraid that she would maybe have carried their baby… he shook his head getting rid of the scary thoughts.

He had shown her a bit of the feelings he had when he had realized that she had run away from him. At first he had been apathetic, not caring about eating, showering or anything else. Hadn't it been for Kyotaro, Mafuyu's loyal friend. He had come sensing that something was wrong. He had helped his former sensei with coming to grips with the situation and given him the courage to seek for his love. He had been the one to make Takaomi believe that he hadn't lost everything. That he still had a chance of getting her back.  
He hadn't thanked Kyotaro yet, but he would do as soon as he felt that they could move outside of their apartment. he wanted to make sure to catch up a bit more first with loving her. He promised that their first born would get a name to honour this good friend of theirs… now that she finally was home again.

And she was definitely home. Sleeping happily in his arms. He rubbed her belly once again. He admitted it. He wanted to be a father almost as much as he loved her. She would probably be terrified, but he knew that she would be perfect as a mum. He also knew that a baby would make her stay with him. he admitted to himself that he was terrified that she would leave him again. But she would never do it if they would have a baby together.

He fell asleep thinking about a tiny human having a mix of the best parts of the both of them… her smile… his unruly hair… her eyes… his… zzzzz…

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Ahw…**

 **Cute overload! 3**

 **So. This was the story. I really hope that you liked it as much as I loved to write it.**

 **Please write me an comment.**

 **And as you probably noticed, there's another chapter even if the story has ended?! Yes, that is correct! I wanted to write what happened during that birthday party that was mentioned a couple of times in the story… So here it is. The prologue last as to not spoil anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/Aaska**


	12. Chapter 12: Prologue (Last! Spoilers!)

**Oresama teacher is one of the mangas I've found and that got me hooked up and getting my imagination going nuts.**

 **As a warning my fanfics are as always labelled as mature for a good reason. Those of you that have read my earlier fanfics know what I'm talking about.  
I serve lemons. Lots of lemons.**

 **This fanfic has been written under a long time. I promised myself that I would write it from start to finish before putting it up. So yes. It is complete already.**

 **I've only borrowed characters from Izumi Tsubaki and the series Oresama teacher. I exhort you to buy her mangas and make sure that she will continue with this series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Prologue

Takaomi was rock hard. He looked at her. Mafuyu was sitting in her sofa giggling and taking a new gulp of beer.

He smiled looking at her sitting in such a way so that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself beforehand. Finally! He was going to fuck her tonight!

The rest of the gang had gone quite a while ago. The door behind them had almost not closed before Mafuyu had jumped him and hang from his shoulders.

"Takaomi-kun! You know that I've always have had a crush for you right?" she had said smiling that silly half drunken smile he had seen a couple of times during the last years. Ok, he knew that this was actually the first time she could have been drinking legally but he hadn't minded the earlier times since she was so fucking cute during those times! "I know that Mafuyu." He had answered and managed to get an arm around her waist. Today would be different than those other times though.

"Do you know that you once promised me that if you never found a woman to marry you then I would?" she said making him chuckle.

"I know that you've been telling me that we should marry a couple of times already yeah. But if I have promised you that… that's questionable though…"

"Takaomi-kuuun!" she said with a pouting face.

She never used the honorific kun for him unless she was drunk. He loved it when she called him that. But he knew that he would have big problems keeping his hands to himself if she would start doing it at other times…

"That not fair! I've made sure to save myself for you all this time… I even choose my best underwear today hoping…"

That comment made parts of him react in a speed of a lightning. Oh, how much he would love to explore those…

"Then let's marry then Mafuyu…" he answered.

He saw the chock in her face when his words registered.

"Wha? Did you just propose to me?" she asked. Her mouth wide open.

He opened up the bag he had brought with him taking out papers, stamps and pens. He showed the papers to her.

She took them and looked at the header.

"Marriage registration."

Half of the side of the form was already filled in with information about him.

She looked up at him looking even more confused.

"Is this for real? You really want to marry me?" she saw him nod confirming the question. He bent down taking one of the pens and giving it to her.

"As you told me once. My family would kill me if I wouldn't settle down soon and make sure that the main family line doesn't die out…"

She put the pen to the paper and started writing the first sign in her name when she stopped.

"I can't fill this in now! My stamp is at my mom's place… oh!" He gave her hand something. She looked down and saw the stamp. How had he managed to get her family stamp? She looked confused up at him again.

"I've had it on me since when I followed you home for the funeral of your grandma…" he said feeling a bit silly. It had been quite some time since that time. Had she asked for the stamp at home earlier it would probably been embarrassing to explain why he had it. But then again her mom would probably had ruined everything by spilling the beans far to early. She had always loved him and he remembered that she had predicted when he moved away that if the two of them would meet in the future they would become a heck of an couple. Well, she was right. She would probably call him tomorrow and ask how the proposal went…

She shone up and started writing her information on the paper. He had a hard time not laughing when the tip of her tongue showed when writing some of the more difficult kanjis was being written. Sometimes she was so fucking cute! She finalized it with putting her stamp on the official paper.

He had taken the papers and put it in an envelope. Feeling happy that she had signed it.

He sat down next to her and placed himself in such a way that she would be able to see him. he noticed that she was trying to move away a bit being embarrassed but at the same time he saw her eyes started to get clouded over with desire.

"So, since we've just promised us to each other we should seal it with a kiss, right Mafuyu…?"

Her cheeks turned lovely pink and he managed to hear a weak "yes" before he covered her mouth with his.

He knew perfectly well that this was her first real kiss. He had followed her during these years and knew how she worked. The way she acted now confirmed it since she was so uncertain in the technique.

The feeling made him feel how he was starting to lose control. He moved back and saw how she hurriedly put her can to her mouth as if to hide her burning cheeks.

He rose up feeling how his body screamed in protest as to being away from her.

"I will take this to the postal office right now. I want to make sure that the ministry gets it tomorrow. There's no turning back now my wife…" he said and went to fetch his shoes.

"Wife. Sounds good." She said smiling.

He couldn't help but tease her a bit. He had waited for so long and finally his waiting would be over.

"It does. But even better is that I will finally be able to fuck my wife." He said.

Mafuyu turned red and started coughing. The beer she had taken had been swallowed wrongly.

Takaomi laughed when going out.

He hadn't lied. He was longing like crazy after fucking her. He wanted to ravage her. Making certain that every part of her was going to be his. He felt like he had been this rock hard for the last couple of months after he had decided that this day would finaly be the one… He wanted to fuck her like crazy but would not do that the first time, he knew that she was a virgin and he wanted to make sure that she would love every part of it. He wouldn't want to scare her or hurt her. He knew that she had problems with intimacy and that he would have to be careful as not to scare her. He wanted her first time to be as lovely as possible, to introduce her to the world of grownups. Maybe he had been a bit to selfish with making sure that no-one else would but in on her love life. But he didn't feel that bad since he knew that she had a crush for him for so long. It would probably have been something else if she would have had an interest in other boys…

He drove the car at the double legal speed back after dropping off the package. Luckily there was no cops out. Especially since he realized that the speed limit wouldn't be the thing that would make him loose his driving license but the fact that he had drunk quite a lot of beer during the evening. He ignored that fact. He just wanted to go home and take care of his wife.

Yes! She was finally his wife! He felt how the bulb in his pants started to pulsate even more for every second. It worried him a bit. What if he was going to be so horny that he would come too soon? He shook those images from his head. No, he knew he was a great lover and that he could keep himself from doing that. He had a lot of practise but still, this time it was different. This time it wouldn't just be a fuck to get rid of tension. This time it would be because he wanted to love someone wholly.

He opened the door and was starting to un buttoning his shirt when he froze. In front of him he saw a sleeping Mafuyu on the couch. He cursed himself and her. His wife had become to drunk to do anything else than sleep right now.

He sighed and gathered her in to his arms and walked with her to her bed. Well, they where husband and wife now. He would have the rest of his life in front of him to make her scream his name coming. He would get endless possibilities to fuck her brains out. He lied down next to her and tried to get to sleep. Sleeping was the last thing on his mind right now. He would make certain to fuck her in the morning, making her his in every way possible.

It took quite a while before managed to calm down enough in his member to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a fucking great day… Literally…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **The end.**

 **Poor Takaomi. He really had to wait a lot longer for his wedding night then he planned for…**

 **So, what did you think? For once I had already written everything before putting it out here.**

 **Maybe this made it possible for me to get rid of my writers block for my other stories.**

 **Please write me feedback of that you thought of this "steaming" fanfic.**

 **Until next time,**

 **/Aaska**


End file.
